


The Warmth of a Dragons Heart.

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BABY ITS COLD OUTSIDE; SO STAY INSIDE WHERE ITS WARM, Dragon Roxas, Genderfluid Axel, I Tried, M/M, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: "I... I keep you warm..."A soft warm voice travelled around the sparsely empty room. Climbing into the bed, where the man slept, wrapped up in blankets as the blizzard continued outside the windows freezing everything in the apartment. The redhead shivered where he laid, before registering the warm arms that began to wrap themselves around his cold body, under the covers. The trembles dying, and the small smile gracing the pale lips, a faint appreciated chuckle leaving the man."Thanks Rox."





	The Warmth of a Dragons Heart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheezbuckets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezbuckets/gifts).



> I would like to say before you read;
> 
> 1) This is my first ever proper kingdom hearts fic, even more so AkuRoku.  
> 2) Due to the above, please bare with me if they are even a little ooc.  
> [ I have played 358, but I have not yet played 2. ]  
> 3) [ This is important please take note. ] ROXAS IS NOT A LITTLE!!!!
> 
> He is just a child Dragon! He isn't mature like Axel, since he is still technically a child in the sense of his specimens.
> 
> Please do not flame me, for not correctly understanding "Little" I get the gist of little's and I mean no offensive matters at all.
> 
> It's just in this story, ROXAS IS TECHNICALLY A CHILD, but looks like a young adult.
> 
> Thank and enjoy. Epsecially you Cheeze!!!

Tail swishing as he stood on the frosted covered grass, next to the large old tree trunk, his tail moving in time with the willow tree leaves. Blue eyes with gold scleras staring at the yellow green threads all around him. Broken talon clawed hands fumbling over each other nervously as his wings flutter against his back, small bat like wings, but large enough to rival a incubus. He was not an incubus though, no this boy was a child of a dragon and a human.  
  
Opposite him sat a human, the same human that has sat there for the past week. They never say anything to each other. Just sat or stood there -- either or -- together in silence under the twilight sky. The jade eyes that stare at the stars as Roxas just quietly watches the movement of the leaves.

The lamps around the center circle in the park they occupied, illuminated the stranger more than they did himself. Vibrant red spikes pointing as skyward as possible pushed out of their eyes, just to lower themselves the further along the skull the strands went, unlike his own blonde spikes accompanied by his developing horns. Clothes. The clothes always change he has seen many people where clothes of all genders, but this one stranger wears all types of clothes for both genders and it confuses him on so many levels, because they do not do this, where he lives.

He only ever comes out after twilight hours, where there are less people, which means less discriminating words, between sunrise and twilight, he hides high up in the willow tree, covered by all the streamers of willow leaves. Listening the the birds in their nests or the squirrels that scurry around the lower levels of branches and the thick trunk below his branch.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Startled out of his thoughts, blue eyes blinked owlishly at the human in front of him, smooth voice like soft velvet, just like Sora's wings. Posture androgynous like Vanitas, but still masculine like Riku. He was at a loss thinking of his kin, the ones who were roaming the skies possibly searching for him, and hiding in the caves on the coastal lines to avoid the humans.  
  
"Or... Maybe cold?"  
  
Oh how he was so far from home. So untrained to be amongst this race of species. Opening his mouth, yet nothing came through, no sounds or words just silence. It just lead him to close the opening again, as silence fell over them both.  
  
"Uhm... Okay, start slow...?" A nod, "Awesome. I'm Axel.” He paused scratching the back of his head for a second wondering whether to add it on, he knew Zex and Dem would snicker at him if they ever found out he didn't. “Got it memorized.”

He'd rather not be laughed at by his friends for now. Roxas just blinked with a blank face, he mulled to himself over how the willows looked around this stranger. Oh name, they said their name. Axel. Blinking he pressed his lips together, as the stranger, no Axel waited.  
  
"R...xa...s."  
  
"It's fine... You can try again."  
  
"R-o-x..."  
  
"Rox..."  
  
His blues eyes took on a mild but pained expression. He did not know this language as his kin did not speak human, if you would put it. He had picked up letters from hearing older humans, men and women alike, teach smaller versions of themselves something called an alphabet, but alas he still did not understand, but he could spell it out verbally, or at least he hoped so.  
  
"X-a-s..."  
  
"Rox-xas... Roxas?" A nod, more enthusiastic. "Okay, Roxas... Are you hungry?"  
  
Roxas blinked, lifting his head as he looked up at the branches, more specifically a birds nest.  
  
"You... ate the eggs?" Another nod. "And the blackbirds?" Again he nodded. "Okay... uhm, i don't know about dragon anatomy... assuming you are a dragon?"  
  
A more skeptical nod came from Roxas when Axel asked the question. If his appearance wasn't obvious what other realistic creatures would look like him?  
  
"Okay well... I dunno about the eating or living conditions of Dragons.” Roxas gestured to himself, causing Axel to let out a small chuckle and a small nod. “That's dangerous for a human… Remember that, okay."  
  
The blonde frowned at the words, tilting his head in confusion, as if to ask how so? How could it be bad to eat birds and bird eggs, they did it all the time back home. Seagull eggs are always the most delicious to eat, especially with fish from the oceans.  
  
"How about... I cook you something? You never know, you might enjoy it?"  
  
"O...okay?"  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Roxas blinked again, as Axel began leaving the circular grassland. Wait, he had to leave the tree, a place he had made home? He was starting to reconsider. The dragon child was extremely attached to the tree, he had been surrounded by its wonderful hanging leaves for weeks, if not months, subtly or maybe not so much, watching this stranger remap the starry sky within his own mind. Curious to why he did it.  
  
"Nh... Aku..."  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
A tilt of confusion, and Roxas now is noticing the triangles on his face. Marks? Tribal marks? What was it humans called them, tattoos? Maybe even scars. All Roxas knows is that they intrigue him, and he wants to learn more about this human. So taking a small step, Roxas followed the stranger, taking the outstretched creamy limb gestured towards him, with his broken taloned fingers and scaly hand.

A shiver shooting down his spine at the contact, a voice in the back of his head, no, not one voice, it was two voices. The voice of anxious and fearful thoughts, one that was telling him that he shouldn't trust this stranger, a human no less. Then there is the other a voice, a voice of reasoning telling him that he may not survive any longer for his kin to find him, if he does not go with this strangely handsome and kind human, who is offering him warmth and food in these cold winter nights.  
  
"Shall we continue?"  
  
Roxas nodded, as his body began to move and soon he found himself walking beside Axel. His talon and scaled hand, wrapped in Axel's own creamy hand, as if to ground himself. It was mostly to make sure that Roxas did not get lost, as they made their way to his apartment. As they strolled down the streets towards where Axel took shelter, the dragon child would point at areas, with childlike wonder, which only earned soft chuckling from the man and a slow explanation of what questioned area was.

  
  
This lasted up until they hit to entrance to the apartment building, towering over them, red bricks more burgandy in the dim lighting of the moon and the street lamps. All he felt was warmth, it is the first thing that Roxas felt when they stepped into the apartment. It wasn't where Axel lived, but the actual building where his apartment was. There was no reception, it was just a corridor of doors and stairs or a lift to lead to the next level of more doors. Roxas figured it would be easier to get him inside then, not all humans liked the fact that there were dangerous species like himself still roaming the skies or seas, even the land they live on.  
  
Roxas glanced at the stranger who was shivering now even though they were inside a warm place? I guess dragons are cold blooded right? He felt perfectly fine, the cold was nothing to him and it's probably due to the scales but, Axel seemed to be suffering from this, even bundled up in all those layers.  
  
Making their way into the apartment Roxas blinked as he looked around the area, it was cozy, a word he learned that meant people felt comfortable and safe. Roxas had to agree, he felt safe and comfortable here, even with the stranger named Axel. The walls were a warm bronze like red, and the floor was a birch colour in laminate floorboards. The furniture were all shades of dark orange and brownish reds, luckily there wasn't much green, otherwise it would look like elves and reindeers hand just thrown up over the man's apartment.  
  
"C-cozy..."  
  
"Hm? Really, that's a good start then." Roxas peered at Axel cautiously, just to be guided to the couch when the man had closed the door. "Sit, relax. I'll make us something to eat."  
  
"O-okay..."

The child wandered around the room for a small bit, looking down the small hallway that seemed to lead to more rooms, before setting himself on the couch. It was comfy, and soon enough Roxas found himself curling up onto the said couch, tired eyes closing slightly but not completely as Axel continued to cook for them both.

* * *

By time the food was cooked, Roxas had fallen into a light sleep, with his tail laying over his legs and his wings pinned to his back as much as possible, Axel just did not want to wake him, but the man knew he needed to get some relatively okay food inside of the kid. After all, appearance wise, Roxas did seem to be half human as well.

“Roxas?” Crouching next to the couch, Axel softly reached out for the boys arm, “Hey kid, I've finished cooking…”

Bleary blue gold eyes opened slowly as he stared at Axel, before everything kicked in. In a panicked state, Roxas was able to make it over the back of the couch, without hurting himself or Axel, as the redhead sensed this and backed off as quickly as he could.

“Whoa… hey buddy, calm down.” A feral growl left the blonde, just for him to blink and take in his surroundings. “Hey… It's just me, Axel… Remember?”

“A...ku…”

“Yeah, Axel.”

Peering over the couch, Roxas stared at the man, then quickly ducked back down, covering himself with his wings a little embarrassed. A small nervous smile graced Axel's lips as he sighed and picked himself off the floor, he would just bring the food into the living room instead of eating it in the kitchen area.

“Roxas… Bud, do you want to try some?”

Peeking over the couch again, Roxas nodded once before picking himself up and took tentative steps to the front of said couch, looking at the food presented to him, then towards Axel in confusion.

“Just try a bit… You will never know if you like it, if you don't try it.”

Blinking, Roxas nodded and sat down before picking up the plate. Axel quietly watched the child as he stared at the plate in utter confusion, then lifted his head to Axel and bit his lip.

“How?”

“With these,” Lifting up his knife and fork. “Here just watch me.” Axel slowly demonstrated how to use the cutlery and then turned to Roxas. “Now you try?”

Roxas picked up the cutlery, and tried to copy what Axel had shown him to do, but it went exactly as he expected it to, and that was spilling most of the food over himself and the couch. It wasn't that he meant to, it's just for starters his hands weren't made for using utensils, they were made to hunt like a lion, so using these kinds of objects was difficult anyway. Looking back at Axel, his face flushed at the small smiled directed at him.

“Don't worry, we can work on that over time.”

“Over… time?”

Nodding, the redhead just picked up the plate and utensils setting them down on the table, then helped Roxas up just to direct him to the bathroom.

“Get cleaned up then we can work things out, okay.”

“O-Okay…”

The rest of the early morning hours were spent watching television, watching things like the news, weather, discovery channels which spoke about many different topics. Axel would also sit there and explain certain parts that were happening, on what show they were watching at that moment in time in a way Roxas kind of understood, and other times Roxas would have this face he would pull and Axel would switch the channel. It was a face that meant the kid didn't understand even with Axel's help, or just in general didn't like the show.

Eventually it came to a time where Axel realised they should probably get some sleep, or at least try to for Axel, he wasn't fond of the cold and his heating wasn't working properly. Showing the kid his room, the only spare room in Axel's apartment, before letting the kid know that his room as right down the hall, if Roxas need him for anything at all, just to bid the kid goodnight and headed to his own room.

* * *

Probably what seemed like seconds turned to an hour as Axel stared at his cieling, the storm outside keeping him awake as well as the shivers running over his body like a racing tournament, at the cold air filling his room, even under his six billion blankets. The quiet knock against his door and the wooden entry way opening. Blonde spikes and bluish eyes peaking through, as the dragon child spoke up softly.

"A-Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Cold?"

"M-m-hhm."

"I... I keep you warm..."  
  
A soft warm voice travelled around the sparsely empty room. Climbing onto the bed, where the man slept, wrapped up in blankets as the blizzard continued outside the windows freezing everything in the apartment. The redhead shivered where he laid, before registering the warm arms that began to wrap themselves around his cold body, under the covers. The trembles dying, and the small smile gracing the pale lips, a faint appreciated chuckle leaving the man.  
  
"Thanks Rox."  
  
The cold hand softly petted the dragon childs hair as Roxas snuggled closer to him, his small wings pinned close to his back as possible. Laying his head softly down next to the blondes, before gently kissing the top of the spiked locks, in an attempt to keep the kid calm.  
  
"Mhm. Night Aku."

"Y-yeah... Night bud."

Axel closed his eyes and slowly feel asleep curled up with kid, feeling a little more wamer than a few minutes ago. He'd protect this kid till someone came and got him, Axel would make sure of it.


End file.
